El o Tu
by Hinata-Hime-Uchiha
Summary: que pasaria si conoces a alguien en tu infancia y ese alguien se va de tu vida y no lo recuerdas pero el a ti si las cosas cambian tu con un novio tus sentimientos se confuden a quien elegirias al primer amor de tu infancia o a la persona a la que amas
1. Chapter 1

El o Tú

Bueno este este es un fic diferente y extraño o.o se me ocurrio en una clase de ingles bueno summary

que pasaria si conoces a alguien en tu infancia y ese alguien se va de tu vida y no lo recuerdas pero el a ti si las cosas cambian tu con un novio tus sentimientos se confuden a quien elegirias al primer amor de tu infancia o a la persona a la que "amas" ahora...

lo se es extraño pero es eso es por ahora es un SasuHina al principio tendra algo de NaruHina pero solo un poco

* * *

><p>en una noche oscuro y sombrío, se encontraba la pequeña Hinata en el parque sola lloraba aun le dolían las palabras de su padre y como no dolerle si la pequeña apenas contaba con 5 años de edad. La muerte de su madre había sido hace poco y ahora ella tenía que cumplir con las expectativas que su padre le ordenaba.<p>

En el mismo lugar se encontraba un pequeño niño de cabellera tan negra como la noche y ojos del mismo color, el pequeño a pesar de que no tenía amigos no los necesitaba en realidad según el no necesitaba a nadie solo a su hermano mayor al cual admiraba. No muy lejos de donde se encontraba visualizo a una pequeña niña de cabello corto y azulino, observo que la pequeña tendría su misma edad pero ella se encontraba llorando demasiado así que decidió investigar –oye tú, porque lloras?- le pregunto el pequeño a la niña. Ella estaba tan sumergida en su dolor que lo único que observo fue unos ojos negros y profundos que le hablaba; la pequeña simplemente respondió – e…e…ett…etto n..n…no e..es n…n…na…n..nada- le constaba hablar con otras personas con el único que hablaba sin tartamudear era su primo neji al cual ella consideraba un hermano.

El niño la observo extrañado la verdad esa niña era muy rara pero le caía bien y no sabía porque –hmp eres rara pero me agradas, cómo te llamas?- pregunto el pequeño a pesar de apenas contar con 5 años de edad su okasan lo había criado bien y con buenos modales, la pequeña simplemente lo miro extrañada nadie le hablaba pero igual se sentía a gusto con el pequeño –etto yo me llamo hinata hyuga y tu como te llamas?- contesto la pequeña esta vez sin tartamudear pero eso si se había puesto demasiado roja, el pequeño simplemente la miro extrañado –yo me llamo sasuke uchiha- el pequeño le contesto no sabía porque no hablaba con nadie, mucho menos con las niñas porque según él todas eran una molestia especialmente sakura, pero no sabía porque esta niña era diferente –escucha hyuga no debes llorar siempre debes ser mmm como te explico bueno mi ototo siempre dice sasuke siempre recuerda "tan fuerte como tu padre y tan noble como tu madre" así que tu piensa igual de acuerdo- le dijo el pequeño sabía que su hermano siempre le decía así. Ella simplemente sonrió para el –arigato uchiha-san- le sonrió a partir de ese día todo cambio.

Eso fue todo lo que ellos hablaron más sin embargo los días pasaban y ya llevaban más de un año de amistad y ellos más se encontraban y se volvían inseparables amigos siempre estaban juntos y siempre hablaban había dejado las formalidades de llamarse por sus apeidos y se unían un poco más hasta que un día les llego la trágica noticia el pequeño sasuke se tenía que ir lejos y ya no podían estar más tiempo juntos y no sabía cómo decírselo a su queridísima amiga.

Era otro día mas la pequeña hinata salía de su casa rumbo al pequeño parque en cual siempre se encontraba con su amigo sasuke-kun y lo vio sentado donde mismo bajo el árbol de cerezo donde por primera vez se encontraron –ohayo sasu- le saludo ella el simplemente la miro y se lo soltó de golpe –escucha hina-hime mi familia ha decidió que nos tenemos que mudar y yo realmente no quería hacer esto pero toma- el pequeño le entrego un collar con el símbolo uchiha y continuo hablando –lo lamento hime sé que prometí cuidarte pero es algo que yo no puedo evitar- el solo la observo como ella miraba detenidamente el pequeño collar en su mano, tenía los ojos llorosos le dolía perder a su amigo pero tenía que ser fuerte tal como él se lo había dicho – cuídate mucho sasu-kun y yo siempre estaré aquí para ti y para que nunca te olvides de mí toma esto- la pequeña le entrego un collar igual que el del pero este tenía el símbolo hyuga- recuérdame mucho sé que me dolerá porque eres mi único amigo y siempre te querer y te llevare en mi corazón- y le sonrió solo para él, a pesar de las ganas de llorar tenía que ser "fuerte como su padre y noble como su madre" siempre llevaría esas palabras con ella esos momentos con sasuke y su bella amistad y se despidieron con un abrazo y un beso casto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**13 años después **

Se veía a una muchacha de 19 años de cabello largo azulino y ojos perlas muy impaciente y como no estarlo si justamente hoy comenzaba la universidad y lo más extraño de todo es que no veía pasar a su novio por ningún lado. Así es la tímida y tierna Hinata tenía un novio con el cual llevaba 1 año de relación lo difícil fue al principio cuando ella no podía hablar con él y se ponía roja por todo. Todavía se encontraba sentada llevándose una mano a su cuello y sintiendo el pequeño collar que llevaba aun no sabía porque ni recordaba nada pero lo único que sabía era que ese collar era muy especial para ella.

-lo lamento mucho hime demo se me hizo tarde y mi otosan no me quiso venir a dejar- le decía su rubio novio, su querido Naruto, ella siempre estuvo enamorada de él y él no la notaba hasta que un día hace 1 año el decidió de la nada hacerla su novia y es que había descubierto por Ino su prima, que la hyuga siempre lo seguía pero era demasiado tímida para hablar con el –no importa pero vamos que se hace tarde- la voz de su novia lo saco de sus pensamientos y la tomo de la mano le planto un beso casto y se fueron a su salón.

Una vez dentro había un gran alboroto por parte de la mayoría de la población femenina se escuchaban suspiros de todo entonces naruto se acercó a ver de quien se trataba –dattebayo Ino-chan porque tanto alboroto?- le pregunto a su prima que igual se encontraba suspirando –oohh! Naruto no te vi es que mira tenemos un alumno nuevo con nosotros- le dijo su prima a naruto no se le extraño puesto que todos habían entrado ese día pero todos venían juntos desde la preparatoria

El chico "nuevo" por su parte estaba fastidiado con la mayoría de las mujeres de ese lugar era su primer día y ya lo molestaba –hmp- fue lo único que dijo al ver a todas las mujeres posibles a su alrededor realmente eso le resultaba fastidioso pero recordó que en algún momento hubo una mujer que no le parecía fastidiosa su querida amiga, aun la recordaba a pesar de haber pasado tantos años entonces escucho una voz a lo lejos –naruto-kun que es lo que pasa?- escucho como una voz melodiosa llamaba a alguien sabía que conocía esa voz pero no podía ser eso era casi imposible.

Por su parte naruto se encontraba mirando al extraño cuando escucho la voz de su novia llamarle –no pasa nada hime mejor sentémonos antes de que un profesor llegue- tomo de la mano a su novia y se fueron a sentar lejos del murmullo de las chichas fastidiosas

Unos 15 minutos después llego un profesor –chicas tomen asiento- ordeno el profesor y continuo hablando –bueno chicos como hoy es su primer día recibirán la visita de muchos maestros y se irán presentando uno por uno nos dirán su nombre y que carrera les gustaría estudiar- concluyo el profesor

Así pasaron todos los alumnos hasta que llegó el turno de naruto –bueno mi nombre es Naruto Namizake y quisiera estudiar economía dattebayo! –decía el hiperactivo rubio a pesar de contar con 19 años de edad aún muchas veces se comportaba como un niño –bien Namizake siéntate, tu- señalo a hinata- sigues- así la peli-azulada se levantó algo que no paso desapercibido para un chico "nuevo" –bueno etto yo me llamo Hinata Hyuga y etto yo también quisiera estudiar economía- concluyo la peli-azulada el chico "nuevo" no lo podía creer era ella era _su _hinata- tu- lo saco el profesor de su mente –sigues- el chico se paró y paso junto a hinata ella sintió algo extraño algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo –yo me llamo Sasuke Uchiha y estudiare economía- termino de hablar realmente no le gustaba mucho las presentaciones.

Por otra parte Hinata se encontraba petrificada ese nombre esa persona no sabía porque pero sentía que lo recordaba de algún lugar pero eso no podía ser… era imposible…

* * *

><p>bueno este es el prologo tomatazos, lo que quieran un review nwn cuidense musho nos vemos a la otra<p> 


	2. AVISO

**AVISO**

**Bueno mis queridos lectores por las próximas 3 semanas no podre publicar capitulo en esta historia ni hare ninguna otra **

**porque tuve una operación y no puedo mover el brazo derecho por lo tanto no puedo escribir **

**de echo es algo que ya lo veía venir y pues aunque intentare subir algo no prometo nada solo espero que mi recuperación se de lo mas pronto posible **

**para poder subir mas capítulos a esta historia y hacer muchas mas que tengo en mi cabeza porque acabo de despertar a la esctritora dormida que llevaba dentro **

**pues no se que mas decirles cuídense mucho lectores espero veerlos aquí cuando regrese con mi fic se cuidan **

**Atte.**

**Hinata-Hime-Uchiha **

**Pd: vivan bien y disfruten el tiempo **


	3. Capitulo 2

Si ya se que hace mil años que no actualizo pero es que no eh tenido tiempo q la facu, q mi familia, q los examenes, q los trabajos finales, q el trabajo porq ya trabajo, q el ex-novio q tenia, eso tambien me afecto musho y bueno yo no puedo dejar esto asi asi que shachan!

aclaraciones

**FLASH BACK- Negritas**

++++++++++++ cambio de esena, otros personajes hablando

blablablabal-dialogo normal

_blablablabla- pensamientos_

sin mas los dejo con el capitulo dos que me quedo muy cortito pero el proximo lo hago largo se los prometo

* * *

><p>Se encontraba en el parque recordando el día en su universidad era algo extraño y en su mente aun recordaba el nombre que la atormentaba en ese momento <em>sasuke uchiha.<em>

**FLASH BACK**

**Después de las presentaciones todo sigo casi normal a excepción de que un Uchiha se encontraba muy molesto y como no estarlo si después de 5 años se encontró a su hime con otro y eso él no lo toleraría ella era de él y de nadie más. **

**Del otro lado se encontraba hinata sentada a un lado de naruto y en esa pequeña mesa se encontraban todos sus amigos, ino, shikamaru, chouji, kiba, shino, rock lee, neji, tenten, temari, gaara, sai, entonces shikamaru noto algo extraño más bien dicho una mirada sobre una de sus amigas de toda la vida –tsk problemático chicos miren el nuevo no deja de mirar hacia aquí que problemático- decía mientras todos los demás miraban disimuladamente todos menos naruto –oye! Tú! Porque no nos dejas de mirar?- grito naruto para que todos voltearan a ver al rubio hiperactivo entonces el chico nuevo se paró y se puso frente a ellos. **

**Hinata no sabía porque pero se sentía algo incomoda y se puso roja algo que no hacía desde que salía con su rubio amado, entonces miro al nuevo y vio que había algo extraño en el que le resultaba muy familiar –hmp deja de ser un dobe, solo miraba hacia aquí porque estoy aburrido- dijo el nuevo realmente no tenía intención de que lo descubrieran era demasiado pronto para que alguien supiera algo. **

**Miro a hinata por última vez y se marchó sin decir nada más, todos lo miraban extrañados y preguntándose ¿Quién es el chico nuevo? ¿Qué es lo que esconde? Todos menos unas morena, hinata se había percatado de algo en el chico nuevo y es que tenía algo que le recordaba a alguien de su pasado pero no sabía a quién.**

**END FLASH BLACK **

+++++++++ Cambio de escena++++++++

Hinata se encontraba en el pequeño parque que le encantaba ese lugar solo ahí podía ser ella misma y pensar libremente de las cosas sabía que había algo en su vida que estaba oculto en realidad no recordaba nada antes de los 8 años que fue cuando conoció a naruto de ahí hacia atrás no recordaba nada pero sabía que ese chico nuevo era alguien que ella había conocido.

Una figura a lo lejos observaba a hinata la había seguido después de salir de clases y ahora ella se encontraba en el parque en el cual ella y el jugaban años tras, aun no sabía porque ella no lo había recordado, porque ella no lo había saludado, lo único que sabía de ella es que aún conservaba ese pequeño regalo que le dio antes de marcharse su collar eso tenía que significar algo verdad, así que se acercó a ella para intentar saber mas sobre su hime –hmp hola- fue lo que le dijo el, ella simplemente parecía que no lo escuchaba así que volvió a llamarla –oye te estoy hablando- esta vez hinata miro frente a ella lo que la estaba atormentando –hi e..E..ett..etto u…uc..uchiha-san v..verdad?- fue lo poco que alcanzo a decir hinata, hace mucho que no tartamudeaba hace mucho tiempo que no se ponía tan roja como lo estaba ahora que era lo que estaba pasando con ella.

-hmp no tartamudez y no me llames con tanto formalizo eso me molesta- fue lo que le dijo sasuke a ella, sus sonrojos, su tartamudeo lo amaba todo desde el momento en que la vio por primera vez aquella lejana tarde hace 14 años (aclarando dije que ellos tenían un año de amigos cuando él se fue) –etto gomen demo yo no lo conozco- lo pudo decir en un tono demasiado bajito le costaba creer eso hace tiempo atrás había dejado su nerviosismo todo y ahora no podía evitarlos –hmp eres rara pero me agradas hyuga- lo dijo inclinándose tanto que hinata se ponía roja como un tomate estaban cerca uno del otro a escasos milímetros de su rostro y la vio tan perfecta su cabello largo y azulado, sus ojos blancos que demostraban la pureza que ella tenia, su piel blanca y sus mejillas que en ese momento resaltaban por lo rojas que se encontraban, se acercó demasiado y la vio cerrar sus ojos en espera de aquel beso se acercó lentamente cerro sus ojos y a poco de juntar sus labios.

Naruto estaba que echaba chispas llevaba mucho tiempo buscando a su querida y amada novia y de repente recordó el pequeño parque que ella amaba y cuando se acercó no le gusto para nada lo que vio SU novia con otro y estaba a punto de besarla y ella se estaba dejando así que arruino el plan de ese chico que no le estaba cayendo nada bien –Hina-chan que estas haciendo?- ella abrió los ojos, esa voz, su novio que estaba a punto de hacer – respóndeme hina-chan y quien es este tipo?- preguntaba y cuestionaba su novio –hmp tu actitud dobe me fastidia- la voz de esa persona que estaba a punto de besar si su novio no hubiera llegado –esta conversación no quedara así me escuchaste hinata-hime- y se alejó dejando a una muy sonrojada Hinata y un muy pero muy enojado naruto –hina-chan quien se cree ese tipo?- se acercó a ella, la abrazo no quería soltarla no la podía perder a ella, no como sucedió con aquella persona.

Hinata por su parte se encontraba en shock solo sentía los fuertes y protectores brazos de naruto y lo abrazo –no te preocupes naruto-kun no paso nada además yo solo te quiero a ti- le dio un pequeño y casto beso en los labios –dattebayo! Hina-chan tu eres mía!- la abrazo aun mas para sentir que ella estaba realmente con el y que jamás lo dejaría –descuida naruto nadie jamás me separara de tu lado- lo volvió a abrazar realmente necesitaba ese abrazo.

Al otro día en la universidad hinata se encontraba en un gran dilema llego temprano como de costumbre y solo espero a que los demás llegaran se sentó a leer uno de sus libros favoritos escucho la puerta y solo sintió cuando alguien se acercaba a ella –ayer dejamos algo pendiente tu y yo- era "esa" persona Uchiha Sasuke solo vio cuando él se acercó lentamente y sorprendentemente a ella y no le dio tiempo de nada simplemente en ese momento el uchiha la estaba besando y ella lo estaba correspondiendo el beso se iba intensificando no sabia porque no sabia como pero esa persona le resultaba familiar.

Se estaban besando tan apasionadamente y tan profundamente que no sintieron en que momento entro "esa" persona –hmmmm interrumpo algo hina-chan?- esa voz trajo de regreso a la realidad a hinata se estaba besando con otro hombre que no era su novio, se puso roja como un tomate y se desmayo rápidamente el uchiha la sujeto por la espalda –suelta a mi novia en este momento- naruto estaba reclamando sus derechos –dobe si la suelto se cae- el uchiha tampoco se dejaba –entonces dámela porque exijo una explicación de lo que estaba pasando- la voz de naruto se oía fuerte y decidida

-entonces te contare- el uchiha también tenia sus artimañas y no se iba a dejar ni mucho menos la iba a dejar a ella.

* * *

><p>y cabum? reviews (?) tomatazos, sugerencias, criticas todo porfavor diganmelo otra cosa queridos lectores me voy de vacaciones y en ellas escribire el capituo 3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10 y el epilogo se cuidan musho y lo prometo seran todos largos<p>

adios sayonara!

"Si La Vida Te Da Limones Has Naranjada"


End file.
